


Sitter Stan

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford is that little kid with a crush on their babysitter, Ford is younger, M/M, Other, Sitter Stan Au, Stan and Ford are not bros in this, Stan is best babysitter, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: HOWDY HOWDY!! So this is a twitter drabble something super quick that I busted out a few days.With @Frost03Flame's blessing I got my small boy brain and freaky fingeys on their AU and this drabble was born. ENJOY! *dives back into my dumpster*
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Sitter Stan

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY HOWDY!! So this is a twitter drabble something super quick that I busted out a few days.  
> With @Frost03Flame's blessing I got my small boy brain and freaky fingeys on their AU and this drabble was born. ENJOY! *dives back into my dumpster*

"You seem awfully excited Stanford." Caryn said as she saw her son zip around his room. She had told Stanford that she and dad where going out tonight and that his new babysitter Stanley would be here to sit in with him. The moment Ford had heard Stan's name, the little 12 year old had bolted to his room and started taking out his best toys and notebooks.  
"Well Stan's coming!"  
"Yea but you always beg Dad and me not to go, you haven't done this for any other sitter..."  
"Well they weren't Stan!" Ford huffed. His mother snickered. "Oh? Why's Stan so special?" Ford blushed a little. "Cuz he is..." Caryn quirked a brow. "Just cuz huh?" Before Ford could say anymore, the doorbell rang. He squealed and ran down the stairs to greet Stan himself. "Don't run down the--" Caryn tried to scold but Stanford was already half way down, running past Fillbrick who'd just been locking up.  
"Stanley!" Ford flung open the door and jumped into Stan's open arms.  
"Hey little man! You ready to watch movies with references you don't understand and words you can't repeat?" Stanley laughed as he let Ford hug his neck."I'm kiddin' Mr. Pines." Stan said as he caught the glare Fillbrick was sending his way. Caryn had come down and swatted her husband. "Leave them alone Fill, you know Stanley's a good boy." Fillbrick grunted.  
Stan and Ford snickered.  
After some quick goodbyes and reminding Ford to 'be a good boy for Stanny' 'Moooooom!'  
The boys were left alone in the little apartment, Ford dragging Stan to his room to play and show off his newest school award.  
"You know I think that calls for some ice cream!" Stan grinned after praising Ford for doing so well. "Really?! Even before dinner?!" Ford asked excited. "Ehhhh I've got it on good authority ya Ma isn't gonna mind..... As long as we don't say nothin' to ya Pop!" Stan said with a wink. Caryn had told him to take Ford out after she and Fillbrick left. She liked Stan, always called him a sweet boy, and he fell right into her good books with how well the first night had gone when Ford had first met Stan.  
The Pines had gone through sitter after sitter for Ford. The oldest brother, Shermie, had just moved out and both parents were left trying to find a good babysitter. Each one left after one night, stating that the extra finger made them 'uncomfortable'.  
'That's a crock of shit if I ever heard one.' Stan had said bluntly, then immediately apologizing for cursing in front of his new charge's parents.  
Caryn had laughed and agreed. Ford was a good kid. Never gave any trouble and always seemed happy to just tag along with Stan for whatever they did, and Stan always went along with whatever Ford had planned when he came by.  
Ford was skipping as they went down the side walk, Stan holding his hand. Ford loved to hold Stanley's hand. The first time his sitter had done it Ford flinched away, expecting Stanley to call it weird or gross.  
Instead Ford had gotten scolded and firmly told to either hold Stan's hand or he was gettin carried like a sack of potatoes. It was all history after that. Ford took every possible chance to hold Stanley's hand and Stan never complained. Most times he encouraged it! 

"Ok, know what you want?" Stan asked as he picked Ford up to look at the different flavors. Ford had picked his favorites and they went to settle into a booth. The little boy happily ate his treat but noticed his sitter wasn't as talkative as he would be.  
Heading home, Ford noticed it more.  
".... Stan?"  
"What's up little man?"  
"Are you mad at me?" Stan looked down surprised, "What? No of course not, what makes ya say that?"  
Ford fidgeted, "You were so quiet back at the ice cream place... So I thought... You didn't wanna talk to me and if you didn't wanna talk to me, then you must be mad at me..." Stan belted out a laugh, "No little man I'm not mad at you.... Today just wasn't a good day for me" the older boy admits. Ford tugs on Stan's hand, "Well what happened?"  
"Ahhh you don't need to worry about it Ford."  
Ford tugged harder, "Yes I do!" Stan chuckled. "Ok ok!" He let out a sigh, "You remember when I told ya about my girlfriend?" Ford instantly pouted. "Yea I guess..." He didn't like Stan's girlfriend. She had begged to come with him and Stan to the beach once. Ford was so mad. It's not like Stan had ignored him, but Ford thought it should just be him and Stan. The beach was their thing! Ford didn't wanna share it or Stan with 'Carla'.

"Yea well.... She ain't my girl no more." Ford was brought out of his thoughts by Stan sounding so sad. "She decided to fly off with some hippie boy instead without a care." Stan sighed Ford frowned.  
"Just thought she was the one ya know?"  
"What's that mean?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you mean by 'the one'?" Ford asked. This was a new phrase he hadn't heard yet. Stan suddenly turned red. "It's uh.... Ok you know your ma and pops are married right?" Ford nodded. "Well when you call somebody 'The One', it means you wanna marry them and be with them forever." Ford suddenly got starry eyed. He jumped in front of Stan and loudly demanded "ME! STAN MARRY ME!"  
Stan stared at the little boy wide eyed .....and then immediately bit the inside Of his cheek to keep from laughing. Stan knew he couldn't laugh, it might make the kid more self conscious, so instead, he compromised. With a smirk Stan declared, "Ok kid, sure I'll marry you." Ford was ecstatic. "If you can get taller than this" Stan held his hand above his own head, "And muscular" Ford pouted.  
"Now c'mon let's get you home." Stan took the boy's hand again, none the wiser how that half hearted promise just sealed his fate many years down the road.


End file.
